1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally pertains to a child resistant dispensing closure. More particularly, this invention relates to a child resistant dispensing closure employing a cap and a spout. Such closures are normally constructed so that the spout is rotatably mounted within a cavity formed in the cap in such a manner as to be capable of being rotated between an open position in which a passage through the spout is aligned with an opening through the top of the cap, and a closed position in which the spout closes off the opening through the cap. Such dispensing closures may be constructed in a number of diverse manners.
While closures of this type are extremely utilitarian, a critical feature which limits their commercial applicability and acceptance is the ease with which the closure may be opened and, hence, access to the contents of the associated container gained. Although facility of operation may, at first blush, appear to be advantageous, closures utilized with hazardous or similar materials must be relatively difficult to open so that comparatively young children or those of reduced mental capacity cannot open them under normal circumstances. However, the dispensing closure must also be sufficiently easy to open so that it may be conveniently operated by individuals of normal mental capacity, even if such individuals do not possess what may be regarded as normal physical strengths.
In response to the foregoing problem, efforts have been made to provide rotatable spout dispensing closures with detents or detent-like structure intended to render the spouts in said closures relatively difficult to open. Closures of this type have failed to be sufficiently child resistant in character to be acceptable from a commercial standpoint. Many of these closures essentially rely on relatively high rotational torque levels in order to satisfy child resistant standards. Consequently, the spouts must be inserted into the caps in such a manner as to require a minimum of two or three pounds of rotational torque in order to resist the manipulation efforts of a child. These high rotational torque levels consequently render adult operation more difficult and thereby reduce the commercial feasibility of the dispensing closure.
Moreover, presently known dispensing closures of the foregoing type have been disappointing in responding to child resistant demands. Even where a deliberate attempt has been made to provide a rotatable or pivotable spout dispensing closure with child resistant properties, the child resistant features have generally proven to be penetrable by even ordinary children. Thus, previously adopted safety features of diverse variety have, in reality, proven to be inadequate in preventing unauthorized, and potentially harmful, access to the contents of a container through the attached dispensing closure.
The instant invention addresses the foregoing problems and deficiencies by providing a dispensing closure characterized by a cap and a rotatable spout, the spout having a unique configuration of energy planes which effectively preclude even inadvertent successful manipulation by a child. The subject dispensing closure achieves this objective by providing a spout which is not only child resistant, but which is characterized by relatively little rotational resistance so as to render the closure more adult receptive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensing closures of the type having a cap and a rotatable spout, as heretofore described, are known in the prior art. Examples of such prior art dispensing closures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,568,895, 4,209,114 and 4,219,138.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,895, issued on Mar. 9, 1971 to Porter, discloses a dispensing closure cap for a container wherein the top portion of the cap is formed with a slot for receiving a spout. The arm of the spout extends through the slot whereby pivotal movement of the spout causes a passageway in the spout to register with an outlet hole provided in an insert of the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,114, issued on June 24, 1980, to Wilson et al, is directed to a dispensing closure structure including a cap member which is provided with aligned bearings and a movable spout having trunnions fitting within the bearings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,138, issued on Aug. 26, 1980 to Hazard, pertains to a dispensing closure comprising a cap 12 having an elongated slot 24 with bearing openings 28. Trunnions 32 on spout 14 are adapted to be disposed within the bearing openings for rotatably mounting the spout.
The above-noted prior art patents illustrate the utilitarian nature of closures of the type heretofore described. However, these prior art patents further expose the aforementioned deficiency which limits commercial applicability and success for such dispensing closures. This deficiency resides in the fact that such closures tend to be relatively easy to open and, therefore, present little, if any, protection against unauthorized access by children or other individuals of reduced mental capacity.
It is further known in the prior art to provide child resistant features on dispensing closures of the rotatable spout type. Illustrative of child resistant dispensing closures of this type are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,718,238, 3,786,964 and 3,957,181.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,238, issued on Feb. 27, 1973 to Hazard et al, discloses a safety dispensing closure wherein the rotatable spout is recessed within the closure in the closed position. A recess structure provided in the closure top is utilized for engaging the spout so as to rotate it to an open position. Coacting detent means lock the spout in a closed position against inadvertent or accidental movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,964, issued on Jan. 22, 1974 to Landen, pertains to a safety mechanism for a liquid dispensing container wherein dogging elements automatically set a dogged condition for a rotatable nozzle at the container closing position. A totally separate manual actuation of a latch mechanism is required to disengage the dogged condition in order to permit nozzle actuation to the liquid dispensing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,181, issued on May 18, 1976 to Hazard, discloses a child resistant dispensing closure having a spout which fits entirely within an elongated groove in a cap when the spout is in a closed position. The end of the spout which is normally engaged to move the spout between open and closed positions is located within the groove. Spout movement is initiated by applying pressure to a portion of the spout remote from the latter end of the spout.
It is evident from the foregoing that prior art child resistant dispensing closures of the type having a rotatable spout have generally relied upon either diverse locking mechanisms to maintain the spout in a closed position or upon complex designs intended to require a sequence of manipulative motions. Thus, the prior art fails to provide a rotatable spout dispensing closure which is not only effective and reliable from a child resistant viewpoint, but which is also susceptible to easy adult operation, which is desirable from an aesthetic and a utilitarian standpoint, and which is cost effective.